<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Start. by JenCollins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997386">Start.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins'>JenCollins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bunker, Clueless angel, Enochian (Supernatural), Enochian-Speaking Castiel (Supernatural), First Time, Hungry Dean, Idiots in Love, Lemons, M/M, Poor Sam, Smut, Some Fluff, boys getting their shit together, clueless Cas, grumpy men, in some way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenCollins/pseuds/JenCollins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes to get their shit together is one clueless Angel and one grumpy hunter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Start.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh, how i missed writing these short stories!</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They were sitting in the bunker's library when Dean got up with a huff and went to the kitchen to get something to snack on , today he was grumpy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel watched him go with a tilt of his head before turning to Sam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- So, why doesn't Dean bring anyone home anymore? - Castiel asked suddenly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sam choked on the sip of coffee he was drinking and started coughing turning red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- W.. What... Why? - Sam finally got out, looking at Cas with big eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Well, he used to sleep around, right? And now he hasn't brought anyone home and he hasn't really gone out either. - Cas explained, not taking his eyes off of Sam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- And why exactly are you asking about this? - Sam put his cup down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- He's extremely grumpy today and I have heard you joke around that it's because of not getting laid so I was wondering if this is the case then why Dean just doesn't go out and you know, get laid? - Cas once again tilted his head to the side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Well, that you will need to ask him. I don't really go into details about Dean's sex life. - Sam said carefully before getting up, smiling briefly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean came back with two thrown together burgers, setting one plate in front of Cas before sitting down with other in front of himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I'll go for a run. See ya later. - Sam called back before walking out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sure. Go burn the non existent calories. Bitch. - Dean grumbled before biting down on his burger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Jerk. - Sam called back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas waiting for a moment, watching Dean eat his simple burger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When the burger was done, he finally looked up at Cas, humming softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Are you so grumpy because you haven't got laid? - Cas asked bluntly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And damn, it was worth watching how fast Dean's face changed, it was like all the color drained from it just to be replaced by such lovely blush. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Why... I... - Dean caught a bit. - What? -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Do you want to have sex right now? Would that make your mood better? - Cas leaned a bit closer to blushing Dean who's eyes have gone comically wide. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Right now? Here? -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Yeah. Or in the bedroom if that's more comfortable. - Cas shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean was silent for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Hell yeah. - He breathed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas was ready to suggest that he can go somewhere so Dean could get some girl over or something. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then Dean leaned over and pulled Cas in, smashing their lips together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas let out a surprised sound before melting into an urgent kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean pulled him even closer, kissing Cas like there was no tomorrow and Cas couldn't complain, he enjoyed it, really enjoyed it, how could he not when he loved this silly human. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Fuck, Cas, I wanted this for so long. - Dean mumbled in between kisses, letting his hands run wild over Cas' body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cas only hummed, cupping Dean's warm cheek in his hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean pulled back suddenly and started to pull Cas with him down to his  bedroom, smashing their lips back together right after the door closed behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean pushed Cas softly against them, kissing feverishly, already trying to get rid of Cas shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel gripped Dean's shoulders, feeling way too hot all of a sudden but not minding being pressed against the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean starts to kiss his neck, biting down on Cas pulse point. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Low growl broke free from Cas, surprising even himself but earning a loud moan from Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Fuck. - Dean cursed, pulling at Cas till they both landed in bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment they simply stared at each before diving back into kissing, pulling at each other clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not long after they were completely naked, pressed against each other and panting softly from all the kissing and pulling at each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Cas... - Dean almost whined, pressing his hard on against Cas' matching one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel cursed in Enochian, gripping Dean's hips and pushing his erection a bit harder against Dean's, wanting, needing to feel more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean moaned louder, starting to fully grind against Cas, gripping his hips with such force that there for sure will be bruises left. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Castiel leaned down, biting down on Dean's neck, cursing softly with every harder thrust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then they were rolling over, Dean on top of Cas, making their angle even better, pressing them together harder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their breaths come out uneven but they still tried to steal soft kisses from each other. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just after a couple minutes of going like that they both were coming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean bite down a bit harshly on Cas shoulder while Cas curses loudly in Enochian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They moved their bodies through aftershocks, stilling after a moment, staying like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so good to feel Dean's whole weight on top of Cas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly peeled his hands away from Dean's hips and hair and wrapped his arms around Dean in some weird hug, simply wanting to keep Dean close, wanting to feel their warmth shared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their breathing was calming down when Dean finally moved, kissing softly where he had bitten Cas a bit too roughly, tearing the flesh a bit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked each other in the eyes before huffing out a soft shared laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean finally rolled off of Cas but stayed with his side pressed against Cas, pleased grin playing over his lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- How are you feeling now? - Cas asked, feeling a bit surprised of how deep his voice sounded, looking over at Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Fantastic. - Dean couldn't stop grinning, finally looking over Cas and softly pecking his lips. - You? -</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Really good but a bit confused, I guess. - Cas looked down at the mess they made over his chest before looking back up at Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- What do you mean? - Dean asked warily, his grin gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Well, my theory about you being grumpy because you were sexually frustrated was proven right but you got me by surprise by all this. - Cas smiled shyly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dean just stared at him, waiting for him to continue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I thought that you will want to bring someone over to have sex with. I asked Sam earlier why you haven't brought anyone home in a long while. - Cas explained, watching the color drain from Dean's face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- You... You wanted me to... To go have sex with someone else...? - Dean was stumbling over his own words, sitting up slowly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Well, yeah. So far I have only seen you with women. I didn't think that you could be interested in this. - Cas nods down to the cooling mess over his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I... What? And so you let me use you? - Dean was starting to sound angry, running hands through his hair, clearly frustrated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Use me? Dean. Do you seriously think that you could use me? Really, Dean? - Cas too sat up, crossing his arms over his sticky chest, not caring about mess at the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Well, yeah! That's what it is! You arrived for me to get laid and I jumped you! And you didn't even stop me! - Dean huffed out angrily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- For fucks sake, Dean! Don't you consider that I wanted this just as much as you if not even more? Are you really so dense? - Cas pushed himself up, out of bed, starting to gather his clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Where are you going? - Dean asked a lot softer after a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Shower since you don't want me here. - and now Cas was the grumpy one but he couldn't help it, he wanted to curse in Enochian. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Can I join? - Dean shifted closer to Cas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- I don't know, can you? - Cas snapped back, glaring at Dean. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- You're so hot all grumpy and worked up with all this after sex look. - Dean rises up on his knees, running his fingers through Cas hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Fuck you, Dean Winchester! - Castiel almost growled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- A bit later, Angel. Shower now, then a nap. And then I'm all yours. - Dean mumbled against Cas' lips before kissing him softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Sometimes I really hate you. - Cas hummed in between kisses, already pulling Dean closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>- Nah, you love me. - Dean huffed out a laugh before kissing Cas even deeper. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't wrote smut in a loooong time, so I apologize if it sucked!</p>
<p>Thank you so so much for reading! It means a lot to me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>